


you bring me back to life.

by yamadad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Catharsis, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadad/pseuds/yamadad
Summary: Lately, I've been feeling not aliveBut you bring me back to lifecloud 9 - beach bunnyBokuto gets insecure sometimes and falls apart, Akaashi is there to help piece him back together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	you bring me back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains non-sexual consensual spanking/domestic discipline, use of an implement, and time-out
> 
> (basically a nearly 5k homage to the soulmates of haikyuu)

“Akaashi, what are you doing tomorrow?” 

Keiji eyes Bokuto, sipping his water bottle slowly as he thinks, noting the energy that radiates off the boy beside him. 

“I should be free. What’s going on, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto grabs his hands tightly and Keiji lets out a grunt at the pressure, before meeting the pleading round eyes. 

“Can you please help me study for my test? It’s calculus and it’s so  _ hard  _ but you’re super smart and it would mean a lot to me, Akawsh!”

The way Bokuto has Keiji wrapped around his finger at this point, the third-year just sending him that  _ look  _ and causing Keiji to drop everything he’s doing to help him. 

And it wasn’t like Keiji had a problem tutoring, especially not when it came to someone like Bokuto, it was just the fact that, well, it  _ was  _ Bokuto and the boy wasn’t the easiest to help when it came to academics and studying. 

Still, Keiji finds himself nodding in agreement without a second-thought, far too fond of the lovable angel before him and not minding spending the time with him to help study. 

“When’s your test?”

Bokuto cocks his head, humming as he thinks, “I think Monday… Maybe Tuesday?”

It takes Keiji calling Konoha over, the other third-year affirming that it  _ is  _ on Monday, for plans to finally be arranged. 

“Today is Tuesday, yes? So we’ll work tomorrow, Friday, and Sunday, every other day, up until the day of your test.”

Keiji is met with a bone-crushing hug, letting out a wheezed cough as Bokuto beams brightly. 

“Thank you, ‘kash! You’re the best!” 

They go back to practicing after that, Bokuto giddy and even more invested than usual when he’s sending the ball over the net, and Keiji can’t help but smile in awe at how amazing Bokuto really is.

Keiji had always admired the older boy, Bokuto resembling something of a star both on and off the court and radiating so much positivity that Keiji wasn’t entirely sure how one person could always be so happy. But Bokuto was  _ always _ happy, a beam of positivity and joy that motivated the rest of the team in ways that Keiji couldn’t put into words. It was why he had grown so attracted to him, cherishing his time spent with the captain and never hesitating in fulfilling every wish and desire he had. 

“Y’know, you bring out the best in Bokuto.” Keiji looks up at Konoha, the other third-year smiling along with Keiji at where Bokuto is on the court. “It’s like he can’t function without you sometimes.”

Keiji lifts an eyebrow at that, “What do you mean?”

Konoha matches his gaze, “You’re kidding, right? It’s like… you help him out, keep him in line, make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.”

And part of what he’s saying is true, that Bokuto is like a literal puppy or like a child on a leash, but Keiji knows that Bokuto can do just fine on his own; that he’s competent and smart enough to take care of himself, even if he does need Keiji there for him sometimes. 

“Akaashi!” Keiji turns his head, the main topic of their conversation bounding over, “Toss for me, please?”

Konoha’s statement is ignored, Keiji deciding he’d rather focus on setting for Bokuto than the smug look the other third-year has.

* * *

By the time their first study session comes along, Keiji is reminded full force about how dramatic Bokuto can be sometimes. 

“Kash, this doesn’t make any sense.” 

Keiji rubs his temples as he leans in closer to Bokuto’s workbook, scanning the page and letting his cheeks puff out in contemplation. 

“The formula?”

Bokuto shrugs, “Just all of it.” 

Calculus was hard, Keiji found himself struggling sometimes, but they had been stuck on the same problem for the past twenty minutes now and Bokuto had made no progress. Not to mention, Keiji was practically having to spoon feed each answer to the other boy and that was the worst thing he could do; Bokuto needed to learn this himself, not expect Keiji to give him the answers. 

“Let’s read it again, okay?”

Bokuto sighs, hands running through his hair as he reads the problem again, mumbling it under his breath.

“Uhm, so do I carry this over then?” He questions after a prolonged period of silence, Bokuto looking up with such hopeful eyes that it almost pains Keiji to break the news.

“No.” He grabs the pen next to him, scribbling something down, “You do it this way first, yes? You don’t carry anything over until you do this.” 

He’s met with a scowl, “That’s so stupid though! Why can’t I just skip a few steps and do it like this?”

Bokuto gestures wildly to the chicken scratch on his paper, Keiji raising an eyebrow at the fact he can’t comprehend anything the other boy has written.

“Because that’s not how it works, Bokuto-san.”

The silence from earlier returns and Keiji clears his throat, pointing to the next problem with his pen.

“Let’s try this one then.”

Bokuto’s pencil taps loudly against his workbook, Keiji watching intently as he attempts to solve the problem, pencil marking and scribbling before he huffs and crosses everything out in frustration. 

“Bokuto—”

“This doesn’t make sense! I mean, how am I supposed to do all of this? It says to ‘find the value of x’ but how do I know what x is, Akaashi!?”

Keiji sets his pen down, “Bokuto-san, calm down and focus.”

The pencil stops tapping and a heavy sigh is let out, Keiji taking the chance to glance over at a clearly frustrated Bokuto who has one hand fisted in his hair and the other balled in a fist on top of the desk. 

“Let’s try again, okay? Take a second and calm down and read through this again.”

He reaches up to untangle Bokuto’s fingers from his hair, running his own through the knots that formed before lacing their fingers together, Keiji gesturing to the workbook with a soft smile. 

This time, Bokuto manages to get through the problem with minimal frustration, and when he passes his workbook over to Keiji to check it, he rewards Bokuto with a smile and a squeeze of his hand.

“Good, that’s it.” Keiji praises, noting the way Bokuto’s smile returns, “Let’s do another one.”

They finish the remainder of the workbook with little drama, Bokuto actually managing to get a good amount of the problems correct and smiling when Akaashi checks over them. Keiji ends up rewarding Bokuto with movies, the two cuddling in his bed as some cheesy comedy that Bokuto chose plays in the background and Keiji is hoping, and pretty certain, that Friday will go just as well as today. 

* * *

Any hope that Keiji had about Bokuto being as compliant the next time they got together to study seemingly vanished the second they started.

Unlike last time, where Bokuto’s only issue was him being confused and getting frustrated, he was in a far worse mood and seemed to be taking it out on Keiji for some reason. Anytime he tried to open his mouth to help him when he got stuck or keep him focused, he was met with an angry pout instead.

“Bokuto-san, your number three is wrong.”

The glare sent to Keiji isn’t as intimidating as Bokuto makes it out to be and he can’t help but send a lifted brow in return.

“I did exactly what you told me, Akaashi, it shouldn’t be wrong.”

Keiji points with his pen, “Right here, you should have carried it over instead.”

“That doesn’t make sense! This same thing happened yesterday and I didn’t get it then, I don’t get it now, and I really don’t think I’ll get this anytime soon! What’s the point of all of this, anyway?”

“Bokuto-san, you need to calm down.”

The way Bokuto snaps is akin to a rubber band, the elastic smacking against Keiji full force as Bokuto slams his hands on the desk.

“I am calm!”

Except he isn’t, not when he moves to throw his workbook on the floor and knocks over his cup of pens in the midst of having a tantrum. Keiji doesn’t know how to react, honestly, sure he had seen Bokuto in some of his emo moods (and had even gone as far as to deal with them himself) but tantrums? Hearing Bokuto  _ scream  _ the way he did? Keiji has never seen this before. 

“Bokuto-san—”

“Stop it! Stop trying to make me feel better or somethin’. I don’t get it and it’s ‘cause I’m stupid and I don’t even wanna do this anymore!”

Keiji takes a second to comprehend what’s being said, inhaling through his nose before letting out an audible sigh, hand reaching to grab Bokuto’s bicep and squeezing it firmly, tight enough to get his attention.

“I know you’re frustrated, but that does not give you a right to throw a tantrum or insult your intelligence like that.”

He should have expected Bokuto to slap his hand away, he should have expected the tantrum to increase into something more severe and toddler-esque as Keiji watches him throw himself onto the floor and scream loudly into the carpet. 

Keiji knows that Bokuto is frustrated, that he’s exhausted from the studying, and being told he got an answer wrong again is making him spiral into this, but the way Bokuto is behaving is just… it’s so unacceptable. 

And he lets him know that, pulling himself up and crouching down on the floor next to Bokuto, reaching for his shirt and pulling him up to meet his eyes, jaw set and mouth drawn into a tight line.

“Whenever you’re done behaving like a toddler we can finish studying.” 

Bokuto turns to meet his gaze and Keiji’s stern facade cracks in an instant, the eyes usually sparkling and full of so much emotion are filled with tears, and the way Bokuto’s lip quiver makes Keiji’s heart ache. 

“I don’t get it, Akawsh…” 

Keiji strokes his cheek, helping Bokuto up, “I know, that’s why I’m helping you, yes? I don’t like that you’re getting so upset and the way you’ve been behaving lately has been unacceptable. You know that, right?”

Bokuto nods and Keiji takes it as his cue to continue, “So, you’re going to take some time to think about your naughty behavior with your nose in the corner and bottom in your chair.” 

He reaches for the desk chair Bokuto has and places it in the corner, pointing to it with a raised brow and watches as Bokuto slinks over, head hanging and hands wringing in front of him as he sits down in his chair.

Time-outs were rather common, Bokuto letting his emotions get the better of him and needing a chance to calm himself down before he got pulled into the “emo modes” he typically had. Keiji had decided that having him sit down would be beneficial, dubbing the desk chair Bokuto had as his “time-out chair”. 

“Ten minutes, Bokuto-san, to think about what you did wrong.” 

Keiji waits until Bokuto relaxes in his chair before starting a timer on his phone, setting it on the bed, and walking towards Bokuto’s desk to pull out the ruler from his drawer; the ruler that had never been used for measuring. It was kind of ironic, in a sense, a wooden ruler with the head of an owl on the top which made good use for a handle and the school’s motto being etched down the other side of it, and maybe Keiji had bought the ruler from their school store just for this sole purpose. 

He makes his way back to the bed afterward, ruler in hand and sets it down beside him as he waits for the timer to go off. Bokuto is stiff in the chair, but Keiji doesn’t bother scolding him for it, he knows how the older boy gets when he’s in trouble and it’s best to just let him ride out the remainder of his tantrum, lest Keiji wants to deal with an amplified emo mode. 

The remainder of Bokuto’s time in the corner Keiji spends mentally preparing himself. It was always hard having to do this and it wasn’t like Keiji  _ enjoyed  _ it either, he hated seeing Bokuto so upset, and knowing that he was the reason for his tears never got any easier, but it was  _ for  _ Bokuto; it always had been, ever since they first started this arrangement. 

The time goes off and Keiji notices the way Bokuto tenses, “Bokuto-san, you can come out now.”

Bokuto makes his way over, the solemn look in his eyes returning full force as he lifts his head, “Kashi, I’m not naughty anymore, right?”

And the way Keiji’s heart clenches at the pitiful tone in his voice, unable to stop himself from pulling Bokuto in for the tightest hug, 

“No, of course not, Kou-tan.”

Bokuto is so gentle, his hugs so firm and full of love yet not too tight, and his chin resting on top of Keiji’s shoulder feels perfect, like the final piece of the puzzle has been clicked into place, and Keiji wishes he could stay like this forever.

But…

“But you  _ were _ very naughty, saying those cruel things to yourself and throwing that tantrum, you know that isn’t how we talk to each other, yes?” He waits for Bokuto to nod, noting how tense he is, “So we’re going to deal with that, okay?”

Bokuto nods against his chest and Keiji takes the time to pull his head away, letting their eyes meet as he holds his chin gently. 

“Am I…. Am I getting a spanking, ‘kashi?”

Keiji nods, “Do you think you deserve one, Kou-tan?”

Bokuto is quiet for a moment, biting his lip and trying his best to avoid eye contact (the grip Keiji has on his chin making it difficult) before he responds finally, “Yes…”

The affirmation is all it takes to push Keiji to start, releasing his grip on Bokuto’s chin and sitting down on the bed before guiding him to stand between his legs. He unfastens Bokuto’s pants, ignoring the protests of “I could’ve done that”, and tugs them down to his knees before turning him to lay over his leg, torso on the bed.

“Why are we here, Kou-tan?”

Bokuto squirms awkwardly over Keiji’s lap, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets as he thinks, “I-I was mean to myself and-and I threw a tantrum ‘stead just talking to you ‘bout it.”

Keiji nods, letting his hand run over Bokuto’s boxers, “That’s right, that was very naughty of you to do but it’s okay, we’re going to deal with that right now, okay?”

When Bokuto nods against the sheets Keiji lets his hand fall sharply, Bokuto letting out a gasp and whining quietly as Keiji sets in at a steady rhythm. 

It never got easier, hearing Bokuto cry out and whine over his lap as he thrashes around sadly in an attempt to get away from the assault of Keiji’s sharp hand. Typically, Keiji was insecure about the size of his hand, it was big, long fingers and a sharp palm, but it came in handy for times like these (as much as he hated to admit it.)

Keiji continues to spank him in relative silence, the only sounds being the sound of his hand meeting Bokuto’s backside, his boxers muffling the noise, and the low whines Bokuto emits with every smack. 

“Kash,” Bokuto whimpers out and Keiji takes it as his cue to start speaking, reaching to stroke the grey head of hair with gentle fingers with his opposite hand.

“What made you think those mean things, Kou-tan? You know that you’re smart, yes? Even if your brain is telling you otherwise.”

It was true, Bokuto’s smarts may not be academic wise, but Keiji would be lying if he said that Bokuto was unintelligent. The analytical knowledge the older boy had, the way he was able to figure out the smallest of details when it came to volleyball, or even Keiji at times, would always amaze him.

“I just… just don’t get calculus, Akawsh! It-It doesn’t make any sense and, and I kept gettin’ all sad because you’re so smart and ‘m just a big doofus.”

The self-deprecation is met with a harsher swat to his thigh, the skin peeking out turning a soft pink before Keiji moves back up to his bottom. 

“You are not a doofus, or dumb, or anything your brain is telling you right now, Kou-tan. Calculus is hard, I know that, but that doesn’t mean that we get to insult our intelligence because we can’t figure it out.” 

Bokuto whines in reply, leg kicking up and body squirming in full force again, “But you never struggle! Why is it so hard for me?”

Keiji smiles gently, his heart clenching at how sweet and caring this dove is. 

“I never said I didn’t struggle, Kou-tan, now did I?” Keiji’s tone picking up its sternness from before when Bokuto tries to squirm away once more, “You’re working hard, you’re determined, you found the courage to ask me for help when you knew you were struggling and that’s important.”

It was hard for Bokuto to admit when he needed help, Keiji taking the time to memorize and study what made him tic and fall into his depressive episodes and what he needed to do to help pull him out and Keiji had never had any issues with this; it was reassuring to know that Bokuto appreciated it, the older boy never failing in thanking Keiji when he managed to help him bounce back and the reaffirmations that Keiji was a great person and teammate making it all worth it. 

Keiji cared about Bokuto, more than volleyball or school or anything else, really, it was why he was so willing to help Bokuto realize just how important he was to Keiji, because Bokuto never saw himself the same way Keiji did: a smart, talented, and hardworking motivational captain. Someone who was worthy of praise and love and deserved to know how good he was, despite what his brain would tell him at times.

“So let go of all those nasty feelings in your head for me and tell yourself how good you are.”

He reaches to tug Bokuto’s boxers down after that, revealing the pinkened skin and faint markings of his fingerprints as he rests his hand against his backside, the heat radiating off of it and making Keiji wince inwardly. 

The sound of his hand meeting the bottom upturned over his lap is louder against bare skin, the slap echoing off the walls of Bokuto’s room and Keiji has to take a breath to calm his breathing when Bokuto lets out a choked sob. 

Keiji renews the spanking with vigor after collecting his emotions, letting his hand fall down and leave a volley of swats against the pale skin, watching it turn a deeper pink. 

“Akawsh, ow, ow, please!” Bokuto cries out and Keiji has to force himself to ignore comforting him, letting his hand continue to fall with precision, “‘m sorry, ‘m so sorry.”

“I know you are,” Keiji affirms, nodding despite the fact Bokuto can’t see it, as his hand continues to fall relentlessly, “and I forgive you.” 

_ But do you forgive yourself? _ is left unsaid. 

He takes a moment to soothe Bokuto’s sob, letting his hand rest against the burning furnace of a backside and shushing him, the fingers in his hair still moving gently and not pausing their ministrations.

Bokuto was always so strong, holding onto so much insecurity and self-denial and seeing him break down, fall apart, over his knee felt like a part of Keji was falling apart in a sense; like watching the most important thing in his life seep through the cracks and wallow at the fact that he felt like this, felt so much pain. 

Keiji hasn’t even used the ruler at this point and he almost second guesses it, considers abandoning it and just finishing up right then and there, but the way Bokuto latches onto his pant leg and tenses up  _ tells  _ Keiji he needs to do it. 

“Do you see that ruler in front of you, Kou-tan?” Keiji soothes, gesturing to the owl ruler placed in front of him and in front of the eyes, “Can you be a good boy and hand it to me, please?”

Despite the whine Bokuto lets out he reaches with a shaky hand to grab the ruler and hands it to Keiji with the most pathetic frown he has ever seen, Keiji leaning forward to plant a kiss on his forehead as he grabs it from him. 

“Thank you, Kou-tan, I’m very proud of you.”

Bokuto’s tear-filled eyes light up at the praise, his nose red and dripping snot as his lip quivers, “Y-You’re proud of me?”

And how Keiji has managed to meet someone as amazing and sweet as Bokuto, he’ll never know, but all he knows is that he’s never felt more love in his entire life than in this moment. 

“I’m so proud of you, sweet boy.” 

It’s all it takes for Bokuto to relax again, the boy turning his face back towards the comforter and lying limply over Keiji’s knee as he taps the ruler against his bottom, the hand in his hair moving to squeeze his neck gently.

“We’re going to count to twenty, and then all those bad feelings will be gone, okay? Can you count with me?”

Bokuto nods against the comforter and with one more squeeze to his neck, Keiji lets the ruler snap down.

“One.” Is wheezed out, choked out between a quiet sob. Keiji pats his neck, a silent “good job” as he brings the ruler down again, this time focusing in on the relatively untouched sit spots.

“Two.” 

The next two meet the tops of his thighs and despite the kicking, Bokuto manages to remain compliant, a quiet “three and four” muffled into the comforter. 

“Good boy,” Keiji praises before he can think twice, but it isn’t a lie, Bokuto is always so good. 

Five, six, and seven are far lighter than the previous swats but still elicit a low cry from Bokuto, Keiji having to push a bit firmer against his neck to make sure he stays still. The ruler taps against his bottom when Bokuto remains quiet however, Keiji humming gently.

“Kou-tan, I need you to count for me.” 

The next three fall sharply and Keiji waits patiently for Bokuto to count, the ruler tracing against the previous markings it had made.

“Eight, nine, ten, Akawsh, ‘m sorry.” 

“Thank you, baby, we’re halfway done. You’re doing very well.” 

Keiji steels himself before lifting his thigh up, making his sit spots more prominent and drowning out the sound of Bokuto’s broken sobs with four more swats there, two one each side, before lowering his leg. 

“F-F—”

“That’s fourteen, Kou-tan.” Keiji informs Bokuto when he hears the meek reply. 

Bokuto nods into the comforter, “Fo-Fourteen, Akaashi.” 

“Last six.” 

He lets the ruler fall, six more stinging swats against his bottom falling sharply, before he sets the ruler beside him, letting his hand stroke up and down Bokuto’s spine as he quiets down his crying and hiccuping. 

Keiji pulls Bokuto up, placing him in his lap as gently as he can to avoid irritating his burning bottom, and hugs him so tightly, hands running down his back and letting Bokuto bury his face into his chest as he continues crying out. 

Except these cries aren’t because Bokuto is sad or hurt or frustrated, it’s because he feels relieved; even if he  _ is  _ partially crying because he’s hurt, but that’s just from the spanking itself and not an internal factor. 

“Shh, Kou-tan, baby, you’re okay,” Keiji soothes, the calmness in his voice matching the delicate embrace he has around the boy in his lap, “take deep breaths for me.” 

Bokuto sniffles once more, clinging even tighter onto Keiji as he racks out a few more broken sobs before they slowly, ever so slowly, peter off into soft cries. 

It was always like this after a spanking, Bokuto holding onto Keiji like his life depended on it and soaking through his hoodie and tees with his tears and snot, but Keiji never let it bother him; how could he, when he was holding onto the most important part of his life? 

When Bokuto’s breathing returns to normal and his sobs have completely died down, Keiji guides him off his chest and grips his chin gently as to let their eyes meet. Despite the red rimmed eyes and reddened cheeks and nose, Bokuto looks far better than he had earlier, like all the negativity and self-doubt had vanished the second the spanking finished. 

“How are you feeling?”

Bokuto’s throat is dry as he goes to answer, Keiji squeezing his jaw lightly and planting a gentle peck onto his lips in an attempt to stop him from straining his voice.

“Hold on, let me get you some water and snacks and then we can talk.” 

Keiji has to pry Bokuto off of him, patting the deflated hair, before walking towards the door, holding up a hand.

“Five minutes, baby, that’s how long I’ll be gone, promise.” 

He rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen, fishing two cold water bottles and a sports drink from the fridge before rummaging through the cabinet and retrieving a bag of chips and chocolates, adding them to his arm full as he makes his way back up the stairs and into Bokuto’s bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, the boy is still sitting how Keiji left him and he lets out a tut as he sets the refreshments down, smiling as he plants another kiss on his forehead.

“Come on baby, let’s get you redressed and some sugar in you.”

After Bokuto has managed to pull his boxers back up, shorts being tossed into the hamper, Keiji doesn’t hesitate in handing him a water bottle, watching as Bokuto gulps the entire thing down in one go. 

“Slow down,” Keiji reprimands, rubbing his back when he lets out a loud cough, “you have another one right here, baby, don’t make yourself sick.”

Bokuto flushes but takes smaller sips from the second bottle, Keiji stroking his cheek as he sets it down. 

“How are you feeling now?” 

Keiji is met with a whisper, “‘m okay… Just tired, and sore.” 

He hands Bokuto the bag of chips, fingers running through his hair, “Can you eat something for me, baby? Then we can cuddle and take a nap.” 

Bokuto takes the outstretched bag and opens it, taking a few chips and chewing slowly as his eyes gloss over with a sleepy haze and Keiji swears that he has never found Bokuto more beautiful in his entire life than this exact moment. 

Keiji always thought he was gorgeous, his personality just as pretty as his appearance, but in times like these, when Keiji gets to see the  _ real  _ Bokuto, the one with messy bed head and soft eyes, his heart swells with even more affection. 

“What are you staring at?” 

And Keiji blushes this time, looking away from Bokuto’s concerned gaze with a fond smile, stroking his hair once more as he finishes eating.

“Nothing, sorry.” Keiji clears his throat, “Have you finished eating, baby?”

Bokuto nods with a yawn and Keiji helps him into bed, pulling the comforter over the boy before sliding him next to him, arms wrapping around his chest and pulling him flush against him, legs intertwined.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto whispers out, yawning again, “Thank you… I appreciate you a lot.”

Keiji kisses the crown of his head as he tightens his hold on him, “Of course, baby.” 

He hears a grunt and meets golden eyes, a soft smile on Bokuto’s face as he leans in and presses their lips together before burrowing his face against Keiji’s chest.

_ “I love you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing domestic discipline (actually) as a fic so i'm a little nervous about it but i just couldn't get this scenario out of my head
> 
> and thank you [flampy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/profile) for bouncing ideas around with me and motivating me to actually write this, i love you my bokuaka baby
> 
> bokuaka are a literal comfort ship of mine and their relationship is so complex and diverse and i genuinely have so many headcanons and scenarios revolving around them, both pre and post-timeskip, so i wanted to write something different from what i normally do.  
> i have this as a stand-alone from my current series because i feel like it doesn't fit the vibe and wanted to keep something like this separate from cp
> 
> anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed & please leave some comments/kudos? i would appreciate it a lot <3  
> (also top!akaashi supremacy sorry not sorry)
> 
> -kami


End file.
